


Lovin' Through a Screen

by SleepingTurtles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is oblivious, I'm Sorry, Internet Famous, M/M, This is gonna be gay, Twitter, YouTubers - Freeform, daniel is chill, i have more for this, kara is a soft bean and i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTurtles/pseuds/SleepingTurtles
Summary: wow this is an internet famous au that nobody asked for but I delivered





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at this trash, if you want more add me on tumblr @rposomatsu

Hank was setting up his camera in the basement, checking to see if everything was ok, and setting up his background, which was basically a sheet of wood which he stapled a bunch of conspiracy articles and pictures he liked.

He pressed record on the camera and started his rant.

“What’s up fuckers, it’s me, Hank.” He took a sip of his beer, “I don’t really know how to start these so i’m just gonna fucking do it okay?”

“My job is a lot of work, i’m a police officer and I just don’t get these fucker just putting us into one big pot. I mean, yeah some of us are assholes-”

“You included.” A voice interrupted, Hank looked over and saw his son, Connor standing behind the camera, a shitty smirk on his face. He was always interrupting Hanks videos, adding unnecessary commentary, or just doing random shit in the background, so when hank uploads there was only comments about connor, not the actual conversation.

“Connor! You know i have no idea how to fucking edit these things, if you wanna bother someone bother Sumo!” Hank yelled, Sumo barked from upstairs.

“But i’m bothering the greatest living meme I know, Dad.”

All of a sudden, Sumo came rushing down and attacked Hank, kissing his face and rubbing his face all over Hanks body. Pissed, Hank pushed Sumo off with a grunt and yelling at him, with many choice words.

“You fucking beautiful dog, get the fucking fuck off of me!”

Connor finally got Sumo off of the angry man and brought him ushered him upstairs, he proceeded to sit next to Hank in front of the camera.

“Connor! Get the fuck outta here! You always do this shit.” Hank complained, shoving Connor out the basement. Connor shrugged and walked up to his room, as he was listening to music he opened up his computer and got a really good idea.

He grabbed his iPhone, held up the camera, and pressed record.

“Hey guys! It’s Connor, I kinda thought ‘hey I should make a channel’ and I did, so i guess this is gonna be an introduction video and me doing random things!” About thirty minutes later of talking about random nonsense he decided he got enough footage and turned off the camera after giving an outro.

He tried to edit as fast as he could so he can upload it. 

When he finally uploaded it, he gave a little sigh. Closing his computer and walking downstairs to see how Hank was holding up. As he walked down he saw Hank cooking dinner, Sumo was laying down in his big bed, soft snores escaping the dog as happy dreams were dancing around in his mind.

“My watchers wont shut the fuck up about you, if you wanna be in my videos so bad, why don’t you make your own?” He asked, adding the chicken to the pan of petters and onions.

“Actually, I just recorded, edited and uploaded my first video.” Connor informed Hank, a proud smile coming forth to his face, Hank quickly turned around, a smirk dancing at his lips as he turned down the heat on the stove.

“What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me! Now I can finally tell your fans to go fucking flood your page with memes and fucking nerd speech, thank god!” Hank quickly took out his phone, Connor went to go turn off the stove, seeing that the timer went off, he quickly made himself a plate while Hank was still tapping on his phone.

“Hank,” Connor waved in front of his face and between the phone. “Go eat.” Hank grunted and went to go quickly fix himself a plate, grumbling about nonsense. Connor rolled his eyes and smiled at the old man's grumpy-ness.

After a few months, Connor began to find a routine for his videos, just him vlogging himself doing errands or just out with his friend, Kara, and her daughter Alice, and cooking a meal with Hank, of course with his Grade A™ comedy.

It was great, really.

Before he knew it, he has gained over 637k subscribers on Youtube, and also gained 257k twitter followers, even though he barely uses it, his instagram has also been gaining followers, even though he didn’t tell anybody his instagram.

Even though he won’t admit it, Hank has gotten a bit jealous with his son suddenly getting a bunch of fame, even though he has given him a bunch of support,and even with his own 2 million subscribers, he can’t believe it took him a few months to get such a big following.

Connor was just sitting down, relaxing with Sumo sprawled out on his lap when all of a sudden he got a text from Kara.

#softbean: cnONNR 

floof: ?

#softbean: JUST WTACH

Kara sent Connor a link to a youtube video, Connor clicked on it and saw a boy with light brown skin, and heterochromia. He saw the title of the video, ‘I fell in love?? (watching fans videos)’ with the thumbnail being his face with a bunch of emoji hearts around him.

4 million subscribers, wow.

As he was watching the video he quickly noticed how funny the guy was, easily interacting with his fans, also joking around with his friends in the background and behind the camera. 

Connor soon saw Markus look at a certain tweet, “Hey Markus,” he read, his voice was deep but also held a little bit of a lisp, “you should watch my friends video, he has grade A content.” Markus smiled as he clicked on the link, Connor soon recognized that the tweet was sent by Kara, and Markus was soon watching his fucking vlog holy shit on my gooooddddddd.

Connor soon found himself watching a man..fangirl after him?

Markus was watching the video but kept muttering about how hot he was, even though it’s a little sunny in the video, and quickly googling his name.

It left Connor confused really, seeing a man this popular enjoy his videos.

He felt his phone buzz and Karas name popped up on screen.

#softbean: dID YOU WATCH??

floof: yes, I did.

#sofbean: AND???

floof: what?

#softbean: YOU HAVE A YOUTUBE LEGEND CRUSHING ON YOU!!!!

floof: oh please, he wasn’t “crushing” on me

#softbean: SSSNCIDNCIUJIURJFIJ

floof: english, Kara

#softbean: WE’LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER

floof: ok

Connor put his phone down and went upstairs to take a nap, because what else was he gonna do?

Connor went to his room, took off his pants, and layed down on his bed. Oblivious the madness online, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Makin Plans and Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sees the love this is getting*  
> Me:*wants m o r e*
> 
> Welp,,,, dont forget to kudos and comment!
> 
> remember to follow me on tumblr: @rposomatsu

Markus sat on his sleek black couch, a blanket covering his head as he searched through instagram, trying to find any source of existence of this fucking beautiful ray of sunshine that was shown to him through this screen. He looked like a madman to his friends, North and Josh, but he simply couldn’t understand why he was so perfect?

He had to see more of him

I mean, he has already binge watched all of his vlogs, and read through most of the popular comments that were under his videos, and followed a bunch of fan twitter accounts, but it seemed that his fans were catching on, decided to drop some pictures of Connor, and videos of him gushing over his dog.

God, he has never wished to be a dog so much more than he did now.

“What’s Markus doing?” asked Simon.

“Lusting,” replied North, not looking up from her phone as she took another bite of her hot pocket.

Simon chuckled as he sat next to Markus, trying to look over his phone but the other man hissing in a very loud octave. “I’m busy.” he mumbled, event though he looked frustrated, he was actually having a fun time looking at multiple pictures of Connor.

He screamed when he finally found his instagram, staring at a bunch of awkward selfies, or just videos of his dad or his dog. But it was perfect nonetheless, he was perfect. He was smitten as soon as he laid eyes on him, through a screen.

His friends all jumped at the sudden screech that was let out by their friend, “What the fuck, my hot pocket!!” North exclaimed, sad now that she has to throw away her hot pocket in the trash.

Markus was quick to follow him, his hand now hover over the ‘send message option.’, “What should I say? Should I say that I Like his videos? Should I just start with a ‘hey?’ or should I just go all out with a long essay about how I fell in love with him at first sight?”

“Wow, Markus are you dumping me?” Simon asked, an exaggerated sad look on his face, his and Markus’ fans have always shipped each other, even though they tried dating once but eventually it didn’t work out, but they stayed as friends and just have a very flirty relationship.

“Yes, absolutely. Do you know how fine his man is? How pure and innocent this delicate ray of sunshine is, and should be protected by the world, and by the world, I mean me?” Markus held Simon by the shoulders, shaking him wildly when his phone buzzed.

He looked at the notification and almost died a bit.

It was a DM

From Connor.

“Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit.” panicked Markus, his friends gather over to the couch to see the message.

@ConnorAnderson: Hey! I saw the video and I have to say, you’re really funny, thank you for liking my videos! I means a ton for someone as popular as you to like something of mine.

Markus looks around and says, “What should I write?”, North looked over at the message and immediately replied, “ Just say ‘Thanks’ and add a question at the end to make conversation,” declared North, Josh nodding in agreement while Simon made a face, “What? I wouldn’t do that,” “ And that’s why you’re single.”

Josh laughed and hi-fived North, who gave a smirk to a grumbling Simon.

“Besides, have you seen Markus’ twitter? It’s just a bunch of smitten clickbait, i mean, ‘I wish i was cuddled next to you’, ‘Is it bad that i never made love’, ‘I may be bi, but can I go straight to your heart?’ ugh, and his fans are eating this shit up.” 

He was right, Markus’ fans were going insane, for the man to be crushing this hard for a man with such a small following compared to his, it was like releasing a bunch of hounds to find the perfect little fox.

Markus quickly remember that he had to type in a response, he made a surprisingly bold move.

@MarkusVlog: thanks! We should collab sometime, if you want to that is, i would love to have you guys on my channel!

@ConnorAnderson: That would be amazing! But i have no way to get all the way to California, living in Detroit and all.

@MarkusVlog: Don’t worry! I can make a trip to Detroit.  
@ConnorAnderson: Amazing! i have to go now though, my Dad is calling me haha.

@ConnorAnderson: Talk to you later though?

@MarkusVlog: Ok bye lmao.

Markus quickly grabbed a pillow and scream into it as loud as he could. His heart was beating a little louder in his chest than normally, and he could feel his blood rushing around in his body, he was not only excited but he could feel nervousness slowly building up inside of him.

What if he made things super awkward? He basically had a mini panic attack for a quick minute until he realized that he had to book a flight to Detroit.

\--

Connor looked at his phone, a small blush spreading across his face. He couldn’t believe he was able to do that! To be able to talk to such a big personality with uch normalcy without freaking out was somehow his talent he supposes.

He remember that his dad was yelling at him to give Sumo his medicine, he sighed a walked down the stairs, he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a piece of ham to wrap the medicine around to give to sumo, who munched happily not even knowing there was gonna be medicine in it.

He sat on the couch with Hank, keeping a special eye on his phone, this Markus guy seemed nice.

He couldn’t wait to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> this took not that long, but please comment and kudos! Also, I kinda need help with this, kinda new and this is my first story, so if any are interested, please tell me!


End file.
